Rick Taylor
Rick Taylor is the main character of video game series Splatterhouse. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jason Voorhees VS Rick Taylor * Rick Taylor vs. The Mask (by TheDragonDemon) * Rick Taylor vs Carnage Possible Opponents *Carnage (Marvel Comics) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Phantom Blood) * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Filia (Skullgirls) * Jackie Estacado (Top Cow Comics) * Luther Strode (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * The Trapper (Dead By Daylight) History As a child, Richard "Rick" Taylor sensed the presence of the Corrupted, making it all the harder for him to be courageous. His fears managed to fade when he came across his girlfriend, Jennifer Willis, who people deem too good for a geeky metalhead such as Rick. In his college years, he went with Jennifer to interview Dr. West at the West Mansion (or the Splatterhouse) for parapsychology since she and Rick were going to a concert afterward where Rick would propose to her. However, Dr. West ruined all his chances. As he feels his life slip away, knowing that he couldn't stop Dr. West from kidnapping Jennifer, he heard a voice from the Terror Mask, which offered him a chance to save Jennifer if he put the mask on. As he bestows the ancient relic, he transforms into a walking hunk of regenerating meat, only being changed back to normal when Jennifer is saved. Death Battle Info Background *Alias: Ricky, Rick-O *Age: Around early to mid 20s *Height: Estimated over 7'6" *Weight: Approximately 350 lbs *Occupation: Former Metalhead, now current host of the Terror Mask *Loves heavy metal at his time as a former Metalhead Physicality *Strength **Can hurt spirits and ghosts with his punches **Can turn monsters into pools of blood with a punch **Ripped a room-sized eyeball from a giant monster's skull **Easily rips and tears apart monsters with his bare hands **Can smash through metal doors and break concrete easily **Overpowered and defeated a clone with the same stats as him **In Berserker Mode, caught a meteor and threw it back at the same speed it came at him **In Berserker Mode, picked up and threw The Overlord, a monster made up of thousands of corpses **Held off a monster who is a size of a skyscraper which averagely weighs at 222,000 tons **Squeezed a monster's head like a grape **Held up a foot of a giant, Lovecraftian horror **Ripped out a giant eyeball with bare hands **Punched through a chainsaw **Killed a world-destroying entity by ripping it's heart out *Speed **Can leap above tall buildings in a single jump **Dodged attacks from monsters and blitzes them **Can climb a tall building by jumping in a few seconds **In Berserker Mode, reacted to and caught a giant meteor *Durability **Regeneration makes him hard to kill **Survives attacks from groups of monsters **Shrugged off a meteor hitting his shoulder **Caught a meteor and tanked it in Berserker Mode **Tanked attacks from The Overlord in Berserker Mode **Survived long falls ***One of them lasts nearly a minute *Intelligence **Is a regular college student before **Could recognize symbols of The Corrupted as a child **The Terror Mask has vast knowledge about The Corrupted, evil beings that live out of existence, the Terror Mask wishes to bring suffering to The Corrupted for making it their slave Powers & Abilities *Regeneration/Healing Factor **Can regenerate torn off limbs, bones without flesh, holes in his body, large chunks taken out of his body *Blood Empowerment **The more blood Rick absorbs, the more abilities he is allowed to use Splatter Abilities *Splatter Siphon **Also known as "Chestburster" **Shoots bone/tendril spikes out of Rick's body that drains blood from enemies **Can use this to quickly regain a large amount of Rick's health by stealing blood from enemies *Splatter Slash **Forms bone blades on Rick's arms that he can use to cut down enemies **Has two variations of this move ***Air Splatter Slash has Rick jump into the air and come back with with his bone blades to cut everything in the area to pieces ***Splatter Shredder has Rick run forward, slashing wildly with his bone blades and cutting everything in his path to bits *Splatter Smash **By slamming his fist into the ground, Rick can summon bone spikes from the ground to impale enemies **Has two variations of this ***Air Splatter Smash is basically the same move but Rick causes the ground to shake when he jumps into the air and comes back down ***Splatter Ram has Rick running extremely fast and slamming into enemies *Splatter Kill **A brutality move where Rick can tear apart enemies in a fashionable style Weapons *Baseball Bat *2x4 *Lead Pipe *Arms *Heads *Meat Cleaver *Machete *Sword *Hedge Clipper *Chainsaw *Shotgun *Harpoon Mutant Rick *Also known as "Berserker Mode" *Rick's ultimate form of attack, turning him into a hulking monster *Has fullest potential of the Terror Mask and assumes that it takes control of this form *Can utilize abilities such as Splatter Siphon and Splatter Smash better and countless times *Gains increases in strength, being able to catch meteors and lift giant monsters *Needs a certain amount of blood to activate this form Feats *Sensed the power of the Corrupted as a child *Got a girlfriend in the first place *Acquired the Terror Mask, who deemed him a worthy host *Slaughtered countless mutants, monsters, and demons *Stopped the apocalypse *Rescued his girlfriend, Jennifer, on several occasions *Defeated a near-perfect clone of himself *Defeated a giant monster made of tons of monster corpses known as The Overlord *Waded through monster-infested dimensions and timelines countless times Weaknesses *Mostly a berserker-type fighter, having no strategy besides ripping and tearing **Heavily reliant on the Terror Mask guiding him *Healing factor has limits *Needs a sufficient amount of blood to use most of his abilities Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Namco Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Machete Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Main Protagonist Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Human Category:Possessed combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters